


They Don't Care

by Mersuperwholocked_lowlife123



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 10:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17042387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mersuperwholocked_lowlife123/pseuds/Mersuperwholocked_lowlife123
Summary: Word count: 1,002Characters: Sam, Dean, Castiel, sister!reader, Jake (oc)(mentioned)Pairing: Sam x Sister!Reader x Dean x Cas. (No incest.)Summary: You have a secret from your brother's and they figure out in a harsh way. A way you could never imagine.Warnings: Nothing….yetReader’s Age: 1 year older than Sam, 3 years younger than DeanA/N: This is the first part. This fic will be around 2 - 3 parts!! Enjoy.A/N 2: The summary and title suck…. I know. I suck at all of it...





	They Don't Care

**Author's Note:**

> REPOST OF WORK ON TUMBLR

I’ve been feeling pretty sick lately. I get a shit ton if headaches, and I always feel like I’m about to throw up. It’s been happening for about 3 weeks now, since Jake died. I don’t know what’s happening. My period was supposed to start 2 days ago, but didn’t. It’s time for me to ask Cas for help. 

“Castiel. Please come, I need you. I need your help.”

I could hear a flap of wings behind me and as I turned, I saw the beige trenchcoat. 

“(Y/N). Is something wrong?”

“Cas, can you help me? I’ve been feeling kinda sick lately.” 

“Of course I can help you.” Cas walked to me and placed to fingers on my forehead.

“You’re pregnant.” What?! I could feel my heart stopping. 

“Cas, I think I heard you wrong. I thought you said I was pregnant.”

“No, you heard fine. (Y/N) Winchester, you are going to have a child.” 

Oh my god! This is real! This is actually happening! What will I tell Sam and Dean. It doesn’t matter, they won’t care anyways. 

“Cas. Please, you can’t tell anyone. Promise me you won’t tell anyone.” 

“Why not? Do you not think your brothers would like to know?”

“They won’t care.”

“What do mean they won’t care?”

“No Cas, they won’t. They’ve never cared about me before, they won’t care now.”

“(Y/N), that is not true.”

“Yes Cas, it is. Just please promise me you won’t tell anyone.”

“Yes, (Y/N), I swear.” 

“Good.” 

God, I didn’t know how I was feeling. I’m happy, but I’m sad. I want to keep my child safe, but how can it with this hunting life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
———————————————— after the text imagines————————————————

“(Y/N), we’re back!”, I heard Sam’s voice echo through the bunker.

Damn it. I can barely stand up, I feel so sick. 

“(Y/N)?! You home?!” “Yeah, I’m coming, just a minute!”, I yelled back. 

I tried to get up and walked to the war room. Even though I still felt a little dizzy, I tried my best to make it unnoticeable. 

“Hey guys, how was it?”, I asked. 

“Same old, same old. Just a demon making a mess, but we handled it.”, Sam replied. 

“Hey, where’s Dean?”, I asked. I was expecting too see my older brother walking through the door and asking if we had pie. 

“He’s at the bar, where else would he be?”, Sam said. 

“Of course. Well, I’m gonna head to bed now, so I guess I’ll see you tomorrow morning.”, I said, about to make my way. 

“(Y/N), wait. I have to ask you something.” I hesitated before turning to Sam. Oh please tell me Cas didn’t tell him. 

“Yes, Sam?” 

“Are you okay, (Y/N)?”

“Yeah, of course. I’m fine. Why do you ask?” 

“Nothing, just you seem a little different. You stopped hunting with us as much as before, and whenever you do hunt, you normally go by yourself.”

“Sammy, nothing’s wrong, just every once in a while, I need to get some air, you know? Go do something outside of the bunker. By myself.” 

“Yeah, but it’s not just that. I mean, it’s only 11:30, and you’re already going off to bed.” 

“Just a little tired Sammy, nothing bad. I promise you, I’m fine.”

“Okay, but if you ever need anything at all, just let me know, okay?” 

I smiled at my baby brother and walked up to him to give him a hug. I kissed his forehead and replied.

“Okay, Sammy. I’ll see you tomorrow.” With that, I walked back to my bed and went to sleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
\-------------------------------------------------------- 2 weeks later-----------------------------------------------------

“(Y/N).”, Sam said as he walked into my room. I was in bed, reading The Fault in our Stars. (How could I not be? It’s incredible) 

“Yes, Sam?”, I asked my baby brother. I bookmarked my book and put it down next to me.

“We found a case. It looks like a ghost, but we’re heading out soon. Do you wanna come?”

He asked, as he gave me those irresistible puppy eyes. Damn it! But I can’t., I thought. 

“I’m sorry Sammy. How ‘bout you and Dean go?” 

“Please (Y/N)? Did we do something wrong?”

“No Sammy! Of course not. I just don’t wanna go.”

“But (Y/N), we barely get to go on hunts with you anymore. You never come with us, you only go on solo ones.”

Ohh. He must think that I’m working cases when I leave. I told the boys that I go on solo hunts, but I really go a few towns over and go to my gynecologist. 

“I’m sorry Sammy.” 

“Please (Y/N)? I really miss spending time with you. You’re always by yourself. It’s just a ghost. I promise you won’t even have to go in, just at least come to the motel with us.” 

Wow. Sammy must really want me to come. 

“Alright, fine. I’ll come.” Well shit! I can’t believe I’m actually doing this. I have to be careful 

“Really?!”, Sam asked, excitedly.

“Yeah, really.” I gave him a little smile.

“Oh yes! Thanks (Y/N)! I’ll see you in the car!”, he said as he quickly hugged me, kissed my forehead, and ran off. I couldn’t help but chuckle. I need to be careful. I MUST be careful. I planted these words deeply inside my brain. Then, I got out of bed and started packing my duffle bag.


End file.
